


Valentines Surprise

by amuuedits



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Secret Cupid, TAG Secret Cupid 2018, Tag Team, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Tiny!Tracys, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuuedits/pseuds/amuuedits
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from TAG Secret Cupid 2018."Jeff and tiny sons prepare a Valentines Day surprise for Lucy"





	Valentines Surprise

“Scott, help Virgil with his wings… Gordon, please stop moving, you’re going to end up being poked in the eye if you don’t… John, for the last time, leave Alan alone. He looks fine” Jeff sighed, running a light hand over his face, frustrated. He was in the middle of trying to dress all five of his sons, at the same time. It was a nightmare trying to dress them when he had the help of his wife, but he was alone. Scott, being the oldest at twelve years old, tried to help but it often ended up with him laying at the bottom on a Tracy pile up. Jeff managed to get the wings around Gordon's shoulders when he wriggled out of his fathers grip, wings falling off of his shoulders and back onto the floor. Jeff sat back against the sofa and huffed.

“Why am I doing this?” he whispered to himself, thinking no-one heard it.

“Because you wanted to surprised Mum” Scott's voice seemed to come out of nowhere and Jeff jumped, looking up to see his eldest son sat on the sofa next to him. Jeff chuckled before looking back towards his other sons. Lucy was out shopping and Jeff wanted to surprise her when she go back. He had forgotten about Valentines Day with it being Gordon's birthday but he was determined to do something for his wife. He’d spend the past two days planning everything, while coming across to his wife that he’d just forgotten about the occasion entirely. He’d gotten presents, decorations and candles stashed away in Scott's wardrobe so that Lucy wouldn’t get suspicions. Jeff looked back over to his eldest son and smiled.

“Go grab that box out of your wardrobe while I try to gather the troops” Jeff chuckled and Scott nodded, jumping up off the sofa and walking towards his bedroom. Jeff then stood and walked over to this other four sons. Gordon was chasing Virgil around in circles, pulling at the wings Scott had placed on him earlier. John had Alan sat in between his legs, playing with a spaceship while John messed with his costume. Jeff tilted his head, looking at the two. Alan was the youngest, turning two next month. If Alan went anywhere, you could guarantee John was practically glued to him.

“Boys?” Jeff stated and they froze. Virgil stopped suddenly and Gordon crashed into the back of him, sending them both onto the floor. John and Alan looked over at them before Alan let out a laugh.

“They fell!” he cried out and Gordon turned his head, glaring in his direction. Jeff cleared his throat and the boys looked up at him again. Virgil pushed his younger brother off of his back and got to his feet.

“Dad?” Virgil spoke up and Jeff looked towards him, nodding his head. “Why are you making us dress up in these stupid cupid outfits? Its not Halloween” He grumbled, folding his arms Gordon pushed him lightly, grumbling about pushing him.

“Because I wanted to surprise your mother for Valentines Day” Jeff smiled proudly and Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“Valentines day was two days ago dad” Virgil huffed and Scott the appeared at Jeff side, box in hand. 

“I know, better late than never!” Jeff smiled brightly. Scott rolled his eyes as he handed the box he was holding to his dad before picking up Gordon's discarded wings and grabbing his little brothers hand.

“No! You’ll never take me alive!” Gordon shouted as Virgil grabbed his other hand, making sure Gordon couldn’t escape.

“If we have to wear the stupid outfits, so do you little brother” Scott grinned evilly, looking at Virgil, who nodded in agreement. Jeff chuckled before looking back towards John and Alan. He paced towards them and put the box down in front of them. They looked at the box before looking back up at their father, confusion on their faces. Jeff opened the box and pulled out a handful of heart decorations.

“Who wants to cover the house in hearts?” Jeff smirked and Alan’s eyes lit up. He quickly jumped to his feet and reached into the box, pulling out an armful of paper hearts. He giggled before running away from the box, throwing hearts all over the floor.

“Be careful! Don’t cut yourself!” John shouted after him and Jeff smiled down at him. He gestured for John to follow him and he nodded, getting to his feet and following his youngest brother. Jeff dig further into the box and grabbed the small candles out. He quickly set the small dining table he’d set out earlier. In the back of his mind, he dreaded what his mother was making down in the kitchen but he shoved that into the back of his mind when Scott and Virgil dragged Gordon back into room, cupid outfit fully on. The two eldest brothers smiled proudly while Gordon pouted, arms crossed.

“Good job boys, now, get decorating” Jeff smiled, gesturing towards the box and they nodded, Gordon just huffing and reluctantly following his brothers. Jeff went back to the table when a voice made him jump.

“What’s all this?” Jeff turned to see Lucy stood in the doorway, bags in hand. Jeff was suddenly lost for words as the five brothers made their way back into the room.

“Dad, I think mums home…” Scott stated and Jeff nodded, keeping his eyes locked his wife.

“I can see that Scott” Jeff took a breath and Lucy looked around him and towards her sons. She raised an eyebrow before looking back at Jeff.

“You’re back early” He laughed nervously and Lucy placed her bags on the floor near her feet. 

“Table set up, hearts and candles everywhere… Why are our sons dressed as Cupid? Where you using them to help you plan some sort of Valentines Day surprise?” She asked, he expression blank and Jeff took a step back.

“Yes” he sucked in a breath, not know what else to say. Out of nowhere, a small heart arrow flew across the room and hit Lucy in the arm. Jeff turned around to see Gordon holding up a bow with another arrow in place. Gordon pulled back and shot the other arrow, it hitting Jeff square in the forehead. The brother chuckled between themselves before Lucy broke out into hysterical laughter. Jeff turned back to her as she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I thought you’d forgotten about Valentines Day” Jeff’s expression soften and Lucy pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

“I did and I know it’s late but I wanted to surprise you anyway” Jeff blushed lightly and Lucy smiled, placing her head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to he forehead.

“I love it” she whispered, looking up at him. She reached up to press her lips against his. Jeff smiled into the kiss before pulling her closer. They where quickly interrupted when something hit Jeff in the face again. They parted and looked to see Gordon holding the bow up again, Scott and Virgil trying to hold him back. Jeff took a step towards him and Gordon bolted, his brothers not far behind. Lucy and Jeff laughed before looking over at the set table.

“So what you cooking for me?” Lucy smiled and Jeff looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“About that… my mother is cooking” he sighed and Lucy recoiled, a look of disgust on her face.

“Maybe we should just order in” she joked and Jeff laughed, pulling her back toward him. They then felt a small set of hands wrap around their legs. They looked down to see Alan, hugging them tightly.

“I wove you!” he shouted and Jeff could see Lucy melt. He knelt down at picked up her youngest son, hugging him tightly.

“We love you too” she whispered and Jeff smiled brightly. Jeff lead her down to the sofa and sat her down, taking the seat next to her. Alan snuggled between them, making himself comfortable. The sound of footsteps behind them made them turn to see the other four brothers stood in the doorway. Lucy reached out a hand towards them and smiled.

“Come here my little cupids” she smiled and the brothers stepped towards the sofas. They all scrabbled onto the sofa. Gordon and Virgil laying against their mother, John and Scott laying against Jeff.

“Thank you all for the surprise” Lucy smiled, resting her head against Jeff's shoulder. The brothers smiled up at her and Jeff traced a light finger over her jaw, lifting her gaze to his.

“Happy Valentines Day” He whispered before reaching forward and kissing her gently. The brothers made disgusted noises, making their parents laugh. Even thought the surprise was spoilt, Lucy appreciated it all the same. She could see all the work her husband had put into it. She nudged his side, trying not to disturb Alan, who had fallen asleep between them.

“I love you” She smiled and Jeff rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you too”…

 


End file.
